


Distracted

by fpmechanic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Capture the Flag, Competitive, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, I like fluff ok, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fpmechanic/pseuds/fpmechanic
Summary: In a training exercise, Mercy and Genji meet under the battlefield.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the story takes place on the actual Gibraltar map, like the one in- game. The orange room in the one you first spawn in on defense.

Overwatch had reformed- or at least some of the original members have banded together once again to take down Talon. Not only just the originals, a few volunteers as well- including Hana Song, Lucio, Tekhartha Zenyatta, Alekzandra Zaryanovia- ect. 

Ana and Jack were leading this small army, similar to the golden days. They'd decided to inhabit the old Watchpoint Gibraltar for the sake of nostalgia, or maybe simplicity. A recent idea proposed by Ana was to use simple games to keep the teams skills in sharp. The game that immediately came to mind was capture the flag.

It wasn't that hard to find a spot where it could work, if not a very long track. Blue teams flag would be placed on the first point of the track that goes through the entirety of the base, and Red teams flag would be at the end. Simple.

Hana went out and bought dozens of paint ball guns with her own budget as an alternative to actually shooting eachother.

Jack separated the teams into two, Blue team including Mercy, Tracer, Zenyatta, Hanzo, Mccree, and Zarya.

Red team including Genji, Mei, Pharah, Lucio, Winston, and D.va.

Ana and Jack decided to spectate from inside the base- where it's impossible to spectate. Nobody brought it up.

The rules were, if you were shot you had to wait for your healer to pat your head and then you could get back in the game. If a healer got shot- you'd just be fucked.

Jack blew the starting whistle when everyone was in position, and the game had started. Almost immediately, Mccree had started to compete with Hanzo. Placing bets, laughing at eachother when they'd miss. It was weird seeing Hanzo with a rifle (even if it was just a paint gun.) Even weirder to see Zenyatta with one.

Angela had gotten in a couple shots in but was mostly preoccupied with slapping her teammates heads. Jack was right, this really is a combat simulator. 

She saw Mei running off to get on the second level in the cargo room, and took the chance to take her down. A big yellow splotch landed on Meis' back, and she groaned in defeat as she sat down.

"You almost pulled off stealth, Mei." Angela laughed, ruffling up her hair.

"Not fair, you have perfect eyesight." Mei whined.

"One-Hundred percent fair." 

As she spoke, she heard a very loud clang, and she looked over at the source. An oxygen tank had fallen over near the entrance to the underground room.

Angela glided down to the entrance and walked down the stairs to the Orange Furniture Room (It's recently decided nickname).

There, she saw Genji, and she pulled the rifle up and he turned around and did the same (although startled).

"Is this how it all ends?" he asks, jokingly as he pulls the scope up.

"Where do you want a paint splatter? Right between the eyes?" she couldn't help but laugh.

"How about right in the heart?"

"Didn't I steal that already?" 

He chuckled, taking slow steps towards her.

"Do not move, there is something on your chest." he said, still aiming through the scope. He was obviously trying to get her to stop paying attention.

"Do you usually resort to bad tricks to beat your enemy?"

"Only if I don't consider them an enemy." He put his gun down.

"Are you actually taking this seriously?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"No, I'm just a sucker for bad dramas."

"Didn't think you'd be into roleplay," she pulled her gun down to her side as well, smirking playfully "maybe we can play doctor later."

Genji laughed breathlessly, almost sounding flustered. She hated that she couldn't tell what his facial emotion was, she'd do anything to see him blush.

Just then, a big red paint splat hot the back of Genji's neck and knocked him forward three paces. Zarya held her rifle up victorious and cheered in russian.

Mercy ran over to see if he was okay, but he waved her off in a gesture of "I'm fine".

The red paint had splattered over his visor as well, and his every attempt to wipe it off only smudged it more.

"Come on, Ziegler. You can flirt with your frat boy later, we have a game to win."

"Frat boy?" Genji asked, confused.

"Dead men don't talk." Mercy reminded him, lightly tapping his visor.

"Good luck trying to get our flag." he mumbled, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Good luck trying to get Lucios attention from all the way down here."


End file.
